Jυlafтen
by Haru Katsuragi
Summary: Lo único que le quedaba era escapar, tras suyo iba un danés dispuesto a atraparlo a toda costa. Vete, vete, vete, repitió, enojado. Las manecillas del reloj temblaron, estaba a punto de ser las doce. Vete, vete, Noruega rogaba para que no le encontrara.


• **Fandom**: Axis Powers Hetalia.

•** Titulo**: Julaften

•** Claim**: Dinamarca/Noruega

• **Resumen**: Lo único que le quedaba era escapar, tras suyo iba un danés dispuesto a atraparlo a toda costa. _Vete, vete, vete_, repitió, enojado. Las manecillas del reloj temblaron, estaba a punto de ser las doce_. Vete, vete_, Noruega rogaba porque no le encontrara.

• **Advertencias**: Constante violencia verbal/psicológica de parte de Noruega a Dinamarca (?.

•** Notas**: No está completamente escrito por mí, yo y mi queridísima amiga Naty nos encargamos de hacerlo en conjunto. Pero aun así se lo dedico en parte por ser tan genialosa ~ Disculpad si hay un poco de OoC de alguno de los dos. Según traductor Google-sama, Julaften significa en noruego "Nochebuena o víspera de la navidad". Incluí un par de costumbres nórdicas, ¡Felices fiestas!

•** Disclamer**: De Papa Noel, okey no… Por supuesto de Hidekaz.

_Ah... Esto debió haberse publicado hacse días ;_; meh, pero por razones de edición/internetz del mal me tardé mucho. -Se larga a hacerse harakiri- Asdf, mejor hubiera publicado lo de año nuevo mejor ¡xD! Gracias por leer, si... lo lees (?) -Lanza su zapato-_

* * *

**Julaften**

El panorama de la plaza lo tomó por sorpresa. No porque no supiera a donde iba, claro que no: Para escapar de Dinamarca se debía de tener un plan estratégicamente calculado. Lo había aprendido con los muchos años de experiencia en los que, sin importar que hiciera, el auto proclamado rey de los nórdicos siempre terminaba hallándolo. Al prever las cosas, las posibilidades de que fuera encontrado disminuían y también le daban la confianza en que, con todo lo que pensaba del cómo procedería, era muy improbable de que alguien lo viera fácilmente.

Estaba sorprendido porque el lugar estaba… vacío, casi desértico a excepción de la decoración de pequeños duendes por todos lados. _Claro, es navidad después de todo_, pensó, ocultándose entre las sombras de algunos árboles para evitar que alguien le viese.

La imagen era desoladora: el gran árbol que decoraba el centro de la plaza, normalmente alegre debido a toda la vida que solía danzar a su alrededor, ahora se limitaba a lanzar tristes destellos de luces que vagamente se reflejaban en el gris piso.

Se sobresaltó: Él estaba ¿Desanimado? _No, para nada_, negó interiormente. _No podría estar más feliz. Yo, solo, sin nadie que me estorbe, disfrutando de la quietud cuando ese estúpido de danés no corretea por ahí, dando gritos._

Miró el reloj: ya serían dos horas desde que había desertado del radar del rubio, y en unos veinte minutos nacería el tan aclamado niño Dios.

Resignado, se acuclilló en silencio, ignorando magistralmente el frío en el que decía sentirse tan a gusto, y, sin apartar la vista de la plaza desolada, se dispuso a esperar que el tiempo pasara.

¿Cuánto tendría que esperar para volver a casa?

No es que le importarse demasiado estar lejos de su hogar disfrutando del canto de los niños por aquella fecha especial del año y su apetecible Risengrynsegot* que había dejado sobre la mesa por un estúpido insensato que había aparecido sin ser llamado y arruinarle la velada como todos los años… demonios si le importaba. Mucho. Precisamente ese día tendría que estar en completa paz, soportar a cierto país los trescientos sesenta y cuatro días del año tenía que tener su recompensa. Su soledad se le hacía preciada, quería estarlo. Los escasos minutos en los que aún estaba oculto le hacían rememorar a esa ansiedad de sosiego. Al lado de los demás todo era agitación y exaltación. Corrección, al lado del danés era así. Sólo por él.

Hizo círculos en la nieve que cubría la superficie bajo sus pies, en parte se sentía estúpido por huir de esa forma apenas Dinamarca había osado entrar en su vivienda. Ni si quiera prestó atención a lo que hubiera querido decirle. Recordaba la expresión de sorpresa del otro al girarse en sí mismo y dar con la salida más próxima.

Hablando del rey de los nórdicos. Creyó haber escuchado una estridente voz a lo lejos.

― ¡Noruuu! ¡Vuelve! ¿Dónde estás? El rey te está buscando, ¡Aparece de una buena vez!

Esa voz le sonó al demonio. Mandó al olvido cualquier pensamiento de soledad - que de todas maneras habría negado que sintiera -, y trató de encogerse lo más posible en su reducido escondite. Tras moverse con lentitud, finalmente pudo quedar oculto tras un árbol; con suerte, aquello de que el mejor escondite es el más obvio, daría resultado. Claro, que con un idiota como Dinamarca, nunca se sabía.

_Por favor, no me veas, no me veas, no me veas_. Le pareció escuchar que las pisadas se acercaban y entró en pánico. Sudando frío, se apretó lo más que pudo contra la superficie del árbol, con los dientes apretados debido a la presión. _Por favor, Dios, que no me vea, que se largue, y de paso, que lo atropelle un tren que lo mande a América, África, o donde sea._

Lo último se le hacía agradable de fantasear, el idiota con un rostro impregnado de dolor y con pizca de clemencia. No soberbia y orgullo del que solía ahogarse diariamente por las tonterías del otro que causaba por las increíbles situaciones que se suscitaban y que al final él mismo, Noruega, lo acompañaba. Incluso cuando esa compañía era relativa, sólo para dirigirle una mirada silenciosa que expresaba "Eres un gran idiota, ¿Lo sabías?".

Como la semana anterior, cuando en una reunión exclusiva para los jefes de los países de la zona nórdica en la que obligatoriamente habían de asistir ellos también, se había acercado a su superior para hacerle un pedido de por más, extravagante. »― Señor, ¿Podría darme la mano de Noruega en matri-

Puesto que el sonido de su aparente tos no le advirtió la extrañeza que provocaba a los demás invitados, tuvo que tomar cartas del asunto y golpearlo con una silla en la cabeza. Quedó inconsciente pero al menos callado. En cuanto a su superior… no pudo verlo a los ojos a pesar de haber explicado el malentendido.

― ¡Noru! ¡Sé que estas aquí! Bueno en realidad no lo sé ¡Peeeeero apareceeee! ― Dinamarca seguía gritando y él sólo le quedaba taparse los oídos para pasar el mal rato

Sin saber bien qué hacer, Noruega se sintió un poco aliviado al adivinar que no pasaría mucho antes de que Dinamarca se cansara y se fuera a buscarlo a otro lado. Cerró los párpados, fatigado, aunque sin saber bien por qué. Le pareció sentir que una delgada capa de agua congelada cubría parcialmente sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frío.

Llevó sus manos a sus labios, dejando escapar su cálido aliento en ellas, sintiendo perfectamente el vapor golpear su rostro.

― Dinamarca, idiota ― Susurró, por la costumbre. Todavía con los ojos cerrados, pensó en el insufrible misterio que era el auto proclamado rey de los nórdicos. No importaba cuantas veces le maldijera, lo golpeara, le mandara a su troll por la noche para que graffiteara la palabra Klønete* por todo su cuerpo y después lo dejase colgado, desnudo y olvidado en la rama de algún árbol, él siempre volvía, con su molesta manera de comunicarse a gritos, con su exuberante confianza y aquella aparente deficiencia mental, gracias a la cual creía que él era su muñeco tamaño real. Siempre tan cercano, sin importarle la ofensiva frialdad con que le retribuía.

Tan fiel. Era como un animal abandonado en búsqueda de que él le diera cariño que deseaba en su insistencia. Una fidelidad que no esperaba reciprocidad o eso era lo que mínimo entendía Noruega. Aunque si bien recordaba hace décadas lo había escuchado en boca del otro.

»― Poco me importa si dices "No", yo sé que eso quiere indicar lo contrario. ― Pudo haber tomado con ternura las palabras del danés pero ebrio como estaba y tocándolo indebidamente en presencia de los demás nórdicos, especialmente de su hermano que alzó una ceja de pasmo, no, su no era no y punto.

Alzó la vista, vigilando si Dinamarca ya se hubiera retirado cuando lo avistó en uno de los bancos del parque, con una inusual cara de frustración. Jamás lo había notado con esa clase de sentimientos.

Es decir, él podría insultarlo con todo el vocabulario que pudiera declamar y el danés en cambio le sonreía, ignorando lo anterior y volviéndolo a fastidiar. Como si fuera sordo o amnésico. Odiaba eso. Entonces, verlo así, le hacía sentir muy pero muy dentro de sí, culpable. _Arg, que se joda_, pensó mientras se escondía entre sus rodillas.

Aún en la oscuridad que le proporcionaba su cuerpo, la cara de Dinamarca se negaba a irse de su mente. Era como si esa expresión de frustración se hubiese grabado en su mente, y cada vez que parpadeaba, la veía ahí, nítida como la había apreciado hacía unos segundos atrás.

Él mismo se sintió frustrado, mas no supo si por culpa de Dinamarca o por sí mismo. Presa de la confusión, atrapó entre sus dedos parte de su ropa, y los arrugó hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos por el esfuerzo. De la nada, se percató de que la temperatura había bajado. Levantando la mirada, comprobó que, en efecto, estaba nevando, tal y como temía. Con no poca precaución, se asomó para comprobar el estado de Dinamarca. Impasible, seguía sentado en el mismo lugar, con la diferencia de que ahora sus manos yacían entrelazadas, los codos apoyados en sus piernas, y la frente descansando en sus dedos, ocultando sus ojos. Ajeno a la nieve que empezaba a posarse sobre su persona.

_Vete, idiota_, ordenó mentalmente, haciendo fuerza porque, de alguna manera, al mayor de los rubios le llegase el mensaje y se fuera a su casa. Por otro lado, la idea era absurda, porque aún si en efecto fuese capaz de mandar mensajes mentalmente, el cerebro subdesarrollado de Dinamarca sería incapaz de comprenderlos, prefiriendo armar un drama de "voces en su cabeza" o alguna cosa del estilo.

_Vete, vete, vete_, repitió, enojado de manera injustificada por la desobediencia del otro. Volvió a resguardarse en el poco refugio que le concedía su cuerpo; al menos, las ramas del árbol lo protegían de la nieve. Rememoró la manera como el llamado rey de los nórdicos actuaba en relación con él, y llegó a la misma conclusión: hace rato debía de haberse parado, a gritar por ahí, a fin de encontrarlo. El Dinamarca que conocía no se quedaría ahí, donde estaba. Súbitamente, sin él mismo entender por qué, se paró con brusquedad e hizo el ademán de ir a donde el danés estaba. Se asombró bastante cuando su rostro casi chocó con el de la persona que desde hacía rato invadía sus pensamientos.

― Hola, Noru ― saludó, con esa sonrisa tan estúpida y típica en él, sin dejar ni el más mínimo rastro de lo que hacía rato había visto.

― Ahórrate los saludos, idiota ― murmuró Noruega, entre molesto y asombrado ―. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? ― balbuceó, aunque bien sabía que esa era la duda que menos le importunaba.

― Ah, eso, ya sabía que estabas ahí~ Vi las pisadas en la nieve, ¿Sabes? ― Dinamarca no escatimó con esa expresión de vanidad propia y autosuficiencia que ahora adornaba su cara.

La otra nación deseaba partirle la cara con lo primero que tuviera en mano pero dado que la nieve solamente servía para congelarle más las neuronas, rechazó la idea. Más bien, quiso percatarse de que el rubio estuviera diciendo la verdad. Admiró las huellas en la nieve, hundidas mostrando un camino único dado que las únicas personas que se encontraban ahí, era ellos dos. No podía juzgar de listo a Dinamarca, solamente de afortunado por al menos haberlas notado. Sus facciones no se estiraron en frustración y amargura, lo dejó pasar porque ya que si había caído en el radar del otro, no quedaba más que soportar una noche nada placentera. Harto, como estaba, esperó los efusivos abrazos y uno que otro beso robado.

― Está nevando… será mejor que te ponga mi abrigo. ― Dijo Dinamarca mientras se desprendía de su saco que al contrario de su compañero, solamente había salido con sus ropas diarias sin escatimar que se pudiera enfermar. Su territorio siempre era atacado con un clima no favorable a sabiendas que la noche empezaba desde muy temprano. Acostumbrado, era insensible a que sintiera escalofríos. Ni siquiera se sujetó la prenda hacia él, hizo un amago de querer sacárselas pero la fuerza del ex vikingo se lo impidió. ― Deja. ― Juraría que el tono metálico choco contra sus encías en una furia que avistaba en guerras exclusivamente. El danés era una especie de loco bipolar; sin embargo, cuando se trataba de malhumor, cuestión de cada cien años, había de ir con cuidado. Por fin, hizo caso omiso a su desdén con éste sin renegar.

En el cielo, se vio una mancha fugaz cual estrella irse con un polvo que pretendía a esperanza. Seguramente Tino ya había comenzado con su actividad de todos los años para repartir los juguetes. Ambos se quedaron viéndolo partir, con su mensaje latente de una feliz navidad. A pesar de haber participado en algún coro que recitaba el agradecimiento de buenos y mejores tiempos, Noruega se le hacía cada vez más inútil andar esperando buenas noticias y regalos con una sonrisa estampada como la del danés. Los cuentos de niños ya no servían con él.

Pero para el otro aún seguían existiendo en su memoria, consciente de que debía vivir el recuerdo de la infancia por todos. Por supuesto, la obligación de aquello seguía siendo tácita. La ilusión no podía borrársele tan fácilmente y era también eso lo que le impedía celebrar solo en esas fechas, rendido en su hogar, alrededor de personajes aduladores y amigos de su jefe. Ni las amenazas le impedían ir tras el noruego, haciendo varios problemas al regresar.

― ¿Por qué te gusta tanto complicar todo? Incluso a ti mismo… ― Acusó Noruega, siempre con la vista al frente, evitando cruzarla con el seudo rey.

― ¿Eh, te parece? Para mí, que siempre escojo el camino más sencillo~

― Dinamarca, tus estupideces están lejos de ser sencillas. ― El aludido simplemente respondió con estrepitosas carcajadas, balbuceando entre ellas algo sobre _Tú sentido del humor es tan negro, Noru_; éste, lejos de prestar real atención a lo que decía, buscaba la manera de sacarse una duda que solía rondar su mente, y que justo en esos momentos le resultaba realmente estorbosa. Lo peor, él no era de aquellos que pronunciara grandes discursos, en especial con el idiota que tenía en sus narices. Tomó aire para gastarlo en lo que consideraría un desperdicio de saliva. ― ¿Qué habrías hecho si no me hubieses encontrado? ¿Me habrías seguido buscando hasta la madrugada, o te habrías rendido en algún momento?

― ¡Claro que sí! ― Bramó Dinamarca, y Noruega estuvo seguro de que, con semejante grito, había terminado de perder la capacidad auditiva; incluso le pareció percibir que se habían disparado unas cuantas alarmas de autos ―, después de todo, ¡Estoy firmemente convencido de que el que pone mucho empeño en lo que hace, tarde o temprano es recompensado! ― De la nada, el mayor de los rubios se agachó hacia el más bajo y, sin reparos, lo cargó como un bulto sobre uno de sus hombros ―. Además, también estoy convencido de que, si en verdad quisieras alejarte, ya lo habrías hecho hace mucho tiempo~

Y Noruega agradeció que estaba cargado de tal manera que su cabeza daba contra la espalda de Dinamarca, pues así este no podía ver que el sonrojo sobre su cara de sorpresa no se debía precisamente al frío. Claro que, después de algunos segundos, empezó a tratar de deshacerse del agarre del otro con lo que le quedaban de fuerzas. Cuando se creyó derrotado, como todas las veces, el danés lo devolvió a tierra firme exactamente en la puerta de su casa. Más que dispuesto a darle una patada en sus regiones vitales fue detenido antes de que lo pretendiera.

La diferencia de alturas le impedía saber que haría el otro, así sin impedirlo se dejó llevar por las manos del rubio que se quedaron en sus pómulos. Inmóviles, junto con la risa estridente pero relajada de Dinamarca. ― Feliz Navidad, Noru. ― Dijo, acercando su nariz con la suya, que terminó en un beso al principio casto y después ansioso que dejó sus pensamientos en otro lado.

Sin hacer ningún comentario, ambos entraron tomados de la mano. O mejor dicho, la mano de uno aprisionando a la otra como para no dejarle escapatoria.

Sin embargo, nadie notó un simbólico racimo con pequeñas hojas verdes en forma puntiaguda y adornada de bayas coloreadas en carmesí que descansaba en el dintel de la casa.

* * *

***Risengrynsegot**: Especie de pastel de arroz con azúcar y con canela por encima. Originario de Noruega.

***Klønete**: Torpe en Noruego.

_¿Review's? Tengo el número del troll de Norwey a la mano ~ -Empieza a marcar - _


End file.
